


Adjustment

by KennaxVal



Category: Veil of Secrets (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Adjustment

Birchport never looked better than it did that day.

The sun was shining bright and the sky was piercing blue, just like my eyes. It was the perfect day to spend on the houseboat during my vacation. Thinking about myself taking time off made me laugh. I was on vacation from being an honest to God police officer. Me. Flynn O’Malley. The same guy who couldn’t so much as look at a cop without getting arrested was now in charge of enforcing the law. 

Oh, sure, there were plenty of jackasses who cried laughing as I tried to arrest them, but over time I’d like to think I’ve won this town over with my ever “I’m not at all like Walsh or Duffy” attitude. And I guess it helped to have the now legendary Naomi Silverhawk as the new Chief. She really cleaned up the trash laid out by Duffy and the Sterlings, and I gotta say she cuts a mean figure in that uniform of hers. Naturally, Monica had her concerns about me spending so much time with such a beautiful woman, but after Naomi starting dating her British girlfriend, Mary, it was clear I’d be barking up the wrong tree anyway.

But then again, how could I be tempted to stray from my perfect girlfriend? Not only is she gorgeous, but incredibly brave and with a distrust for authority that I can’t help but admire. As weird as it sounds, Kate getting kidnapped was the best thing that ever happened to me. I don’t think anything else would’ve brought Monica and I so close.

Yup, I’m a really lucky dude, and I was just sitting in my houseboat, knocking back some cold brews when I heard that unmistakable sound.

“BBBLLLAAARRRGGGHHH!!”

It was Monica, puking her brains over the side of the boat. This was the third time this week, and I really worried. No matter how many times I offered to move to an actual home on land, she insisted that she wanted to give life on a houseboat a try. It was beyond frustrating, but once she set her mind on something, there was no arguing with her.

Racing over, I grabbed Pepto-Bismol, Tums, cherry 7-Up, anything I thought would help her feel better. I hated feeling so helpless. There wasn’t a whole lot I could do for her and it was killing me to see her in such pain. 

“You’re really sweet, Flynn,” she told me seeing all the stuff I brought her.

I laughed while gently rubbing her back. “Hey now, none of that ‘sweet’ talk about me. People might get the impression that I’m some sort of softie.”

Monica laughed back as I helped over to the tan sofa below deck. She figured that a nap was all that she needed, but I had a feeling that a trip to the doctor might be in order. I had to wait until she was asleep before changing course back to Birchport. The thought of her being annoyed at me had me nervous, but the thought of her being seriously sick had me scared out of my mind.

An hour later, I had the boat anchored on the dock, and I woke up Monica.

“What?” She said rubbing her eyes. “What are we doing back here? Your vacation doesn’t end until tomorrow.”

“Yeah, well, I think it’s time we cut out early. Seriously, Monica, I’m worried about you.”

“Flynn! I can handle it. I’m just seasick and need to adjust, which I can’t do on land.”

Tenderly, I took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Please, let’s go to the doctor. If you’re right and there’s nothing wrong, you can hold it over my head forever.”

Monica pursed her lips and tapped at her chin for a moment. “Hmm, tell you what. If I agree to this, you’re bringing an unlimited supply of cookie dough ice cream to the ship.”

“Ok,” I said with a relieved laugh, “we’ll both be too heavy for the ship to carry us in no time, but as long as you’re not hurling anymore it’ll be worth it.”

***

I hate doctors offices enough as it is, but the hours that went by seemed to crawl at an especially slow rate. Was Monica ok? How long was this going to take? I could feel my skin turn hot with rage, but I kept focusing on how I’m supposed to control my anger. I swear it was easier to keep my cool around Walsh then it was as I sat waiting to find out how Monica was.

Finally, she walked out to the greeting room. I can tell you that she’d make an excellent poker player because I couldn’t read her. The look she had was so blank, that I felt my stomach drop and rushed over to her.

“Monica! Say something, please. You were right, weren’t you? There’s nothing wrong with you and you just need to adjust to life on the boat.”

“I was wrong, Flynn…” I could feel the hot tears stinging my eyes until the lifeless face illuminated into a bright smile. “It wasn’t just seasickness. I… I’m pregnant, Flynn.”

Now the tears were streaming down my face, but I didn’t care. I was going to be a dad, and I’d never been happier in all my life. Monica laughed as I planted kisses all over her face and playfully tried to pull away from my loving embrace. But I couldn’t help showering her with all the affection in the world. The woman I love more than anything was about to give me the beautiful gift of a child, and I would never be able to thank her enough for adding a new member to our family. I was complete and there was nothing she couldn’t ask of me for the rest of our lives.

“I love you, Monica.”

“I love you too, Flynn. Now if I remember correctly, you owe me some ice cream.”


End file.
